1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit, and more particularly, it relates to a display unit capable of switching a plurality of display states.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display unit, attached to a bar, capable of displaying various data is known in general.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-350064 discloses a display unit for a bicycle comprising a bracket attachable to the frame of the bicycle, a display part and a control part. The control part changes at least one of the three attributes of color, i.e. the hue, the chroma and the brightness of the backlight in response to received data.
A display unit displaying a plurality of different data on a display part thereof may display only part of the data on the display part and switch the display state for displaying the remaining data, in order to effectively utilize the limited area of the display part. Such a display unit is described on the homepage of Planet Bike (browsed on Jan. 13, 2006) on the Internet <URL: http://www.planetbike.com/computers.html>, for example.
Considering improvement in the operability for switching the display state on such a display unit, a changeover switch for the display state is preferably provided on the upper surface of the display unit, so that the display state is switched by pressing down the switch from above. When the changeover switch is provided on the upper surface of the display unit, however, the display area of the display part is disadvantageously reduced.